


Trying Something

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: Richard wants to prove that he can make Jared feel good. Jared lets him.





	Trying Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joycecarolnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycecarolnotes/gifts).

> With my anxiety spiking over the upcoming season 6 premiere, all I wanted to write was some plotless porn that was achingly tender and sweet for these two. Unbeta'd and completely rushed, so all mistakes are mine!

"Jared? Could I um...could I just try something?"

They're getting ready for bed, the soft drone of David Attenborough narrating Planet Earth II turned off and their nighttime accessories - eye mask and hand cream for Jared, desktop fan for Richard - being gathered. It's still new, this easy domesticity they've created becoming _official_, allowed in a way it never was before. Before the night Richard found himself, not for the first time, staring at Jared and his neatly parted hair and his soft sweater vest and his Cupid's bow lips and thinking, _Would you...? Could you ever....? _And it wasn't until Jared was staring back and then leaning in for a kiss that Richard realized he had spoken aloud.

"What did you want to try, darling?" Jared flips the duvet down and sits on the edge of the bed, turning to better face Richard as he crawls beneath the sheets. 

"I um. Well, you know how we - how you - the other night when you um. With the, the fingers?" Richard is blushing to the tips of his ears and Jared smiles beatifically at him. 

"Do you want to try more? I'm not sure we could make it all the way up to fisting, but it's not really about the destination, it's the journey." 

At the word "fisting," Richard turns absolutely scarlet and stammers out, "No! No, I - no fists. Anywhere. Not...well I mean, maybe - no, that's not what I meant." His heart is beating faster and this whole thing suddenly seems like a stupid idea. But the image won't leave his mind, the thing he's been fantasizing about, so he hurries on, "No, I was thinking what if. What if I. For you? Did that." He's staring down at the duvet, tracing the outline of the leaves embossed into the fabric with one finger and trying not to hyperventilate. It's not a big deal, he reminds himself, it's fine, Jared would never tease him or make him feel embarrassed, and he's allowed to want this now - and oh how he _wants_. Can't stop wanting, in fact, as if a Pandora's box of desire has been opened. He wants to see Jared become the same kind of gibbering mess Richard does at the slightest touch, wants to somehow reflect all of Jared’s love and care and devotion and _skill _back onto him so he can see, so he can understand what he does to Richard. He can't seem to shake the thick, insistent need to see Jared on his back, miles and miles of milky skin flushed pink up his chest and throat, panting and gasping and hard and leaking as Richard presses into him. Stretching, rubbing, opening him up, working him from the inside out with nothing but his fingers. Richard knows that his body has been nothing but a monumental disappointment his entire life, but when he puts his mind to it, at least he can make his hands perform miracles. His hands created his algorithm and Pied Piper and the New Internet and he thinks maybe he can get them to perform miracles for Jared too. 

When Richard chances a glance up, he sees Jared looking at him with a wrinkle of concern between his brows. "Richard, you don't have to do that. You don't _owe _me anything, I wanted to--" but Richard cuts him off, scrambling closer to Jared on the bed until Jared can feel the heat of Richard's chest like a brilliant, burning sun seeping through his thin white t-shirt. 

"No, I _want _to, Jared, you have no idea how much I - when you f-fingered me, I didn't know it could _feel_ like that, like. Sex. Stuff. And I, I - fuck, I just want _you_ to feel - I want to make you feel good. As good as I feel. When I'm with you, I mean."

Jared looks at him, really looks, and the wrinkle of concern slips off his face and is replaced with that soft, bashful smile Richard loves so much. “If you want, darling, you know I’m happy to give you - “ but Richard cuts him off again, launching himself at Jared’s lips clumsily. 

Jared turns, easing them both down to the bed and taking a bit more control of the kiss to guide it into something a little more finessed. A wave of heat passes through Richard as Jared’s huge hands come up to cup his face, as he lets his tongue sweep over Richard’s bottom lip. To be kissed like this _by Jared _is still sometimes so overwhelming Richard can barely stand it. He breaks off, panting a little and runs his hand along the length of Jared's arm, grounding himself. 

"I meant now, is - I mean you're ok with, now is good?" 

Jared smiles at him and kisses him again, nodding, bumping noses. "Yes, now is perfect," he murmurs in between soft presses of his lips against Richard's. 

"Okay," Richard breathes, unable to mask how eager he sounds, and Jared giggles a little as Richard slips his hands under the hem of Jared's t-shirt, urging it up over his head to access more skin. 

They make quick work of their sleep clothes, shoving them aside in a ball at the foot of the bed, and then they're pressed skin-to-skin as they lay facing each other. It still surprises Richard every time how much he _likes _this, the long line of Jared's thigh sliding between his own, the heat of Jared's mouth pressed under his jaw, the arching little gasp Jared makes when Richard curves a hand under the swell of his ass and squeezes. It reminds him of when he first discovered coding and the way he saw the world shifted; everything clicked into place in a way that made sense, that was so _satisfying _for the first time. Kissing Jared is like that. There was his life Before and his life After, and he can't imagine ever going back.

Jared shifts forward to press Richard onto his back, tucking his face into the crook of Richard's neck and grazing his teeth over the pulse point there in a shivery drag. Richard used to have dreams that Jared was a vampire, holding him under thrall and brushing his lips against his neck just like this, teasing. Letting Richard feel how much Jared wanted to devour him. He would wake up from these dreams hard as a rock, his face burning, and it would only take three or four strokes before he would come with a strangled gasp. He hadn't told Jared about these dreams yet. He wonders if Jared already knows somehow, and the thought makes his cock pulse where it's trapped between their bellies. 

"Jared," he says, a little breathless. Jared continues to smear scorching open-mouthed kisses down Richard's neck and chest, running his tongue along the ridges of Richard's sharp hipbones and nuzzling at the base of Richard's erection. "Jared, I - ah, fuck that's so good - Jared, _Jared_," Richard squawks as his cock is engulfed in the tight, wet heat of Jared's mouth. "Oh - oh I was gonna - " The words are difficult to scrape out as Jared’s slick, hot tongue works him over perfectly. "Fuck I need - I need to touch _you_." 

"Oh," Jared responds, pulling off a little sheepishly. He pulls back to look at Richard and puts some space between them by shifting onto his side. "I guess I got a little carried away. But you really don't have to do anything just for me, Richard, I love getting to take care of _you._"

"I know you do, babe, but I - you can't just, it's not just for me, I..." He sits up and urges Jared to scoot up beside him. His hands open and close helplessly, trying to reach for the right words. "I need you to _know_, how much I - you're so good, you do so much for me, and I just want to do this for you, I can do this, I _can_, fuck, it's like - I can't believe you're mine, you know?" 

He loves watching the flush that spreads along Jared's cheeks at those words and nuzzles in close to nibble along his jaw, over the lean lines of his neck. "Let me do this for you, hmm baby?" A shiver passes through Jared at the endearment and Richard can feel it under his lips. "I wanna...wanna finger your little butthole. Make you come for me. Is that ok? Please, Jared?"

It should be embarrassing, but Richard doesn't care. He's been thinking about this in a feedback loop of desire for days, half-hard in his jeans every time he remembers the way it felt to have Jared's broad, warm hand hooked under his knee, spreading him open. The filthy wet squelch of Jared's fingers inside him, the pressure and the spiking bursts of pleasure and the way Jared stared down at him like he was the most wondrous, most precious thing in the world. Doing that to Jared - doing that _for _Jared - well, it would prove Richard was worth the effort, right? 

“Yes,” Jared sighs against Richard’s ear, “Yes, Richard, anything.” Blindly groping to open the drawer of the nightstand, Richard manages to find the lube stashed there and drops it on the bed. He’s still kissing Jared’s neck, the spot below his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and rocking slightly against him. Thrilling at the feeling of Jared’s hard length rubbing against his hip. Suddenly it hits him that Jared said yes, that he’s letting out tiny _ah ah Richard_ moans, and the reality of getting what he wants so desperately feels immediate, urgent, overwhelming. 

He maneuvers around knobby elbows and knees until he’s kneeling between Jared’s coltish legs. Jared still looks a little unsure, his smile watery as he watches Richard squirt some of the lube - too much - onto his fingers. He catches some of the excess in his left hand and uses it to give Jared’s cock a few strokes, loving the way Jared inhales sharply at the contact, the way he arches up into the touch. “God, you look so fucking good,” Richard breathes, kissing the side of Jared’s knee. He stops stroking, looking to Jared for reassurance once more. “This is - are you - can I -?” he asks breathlessly, and Jared nods.

Richard can’t bring himself to break eye contact as he reaches down, further down, his wet index finger circling gently around Jared’s hole. He’s never touched anyone here but himself, and those efforts were clumsy and uncomfortable at best. But this is - god, this is hypnotising, the way Jared clutches and quivers at the slightest brush of his fingertip. He coaxes and circles, watching Jared's face with rapt attention for every shift and sigh, echoes of _glasshole _flitting through his mind. "Jared, are you - is this good?" He asks, pressing the pad of his finger a little harder and rubbing slick and wet at the rim. 

"Yes, it's, oh gosh, I. You could, more if you want, darling I could - I could," he sighs and Richard slips in, wriggling the tip of his finger and marvelling at the heat of Jared surrounding him. 

That's how it goes, a game of torturous inches as he makes his way inside and swallows all of Jared's tiny gasps of pleasure. Hyperfocused on each crook of his finger, first one, then two, as Jared's body yields to him. Responding to each of Jared's groans and sighs, trying to make him feel lit up and held and protected all at the same time. That tight, gripping heat is addictive - it makes Richard feel crazed, ravenous for more.

"Jesus, Jared, you're so - fuck, do you know how fucking like, beautiful you are like this?" Richard says reverently, twisting his fingers and stroking along Jared's inner thigh with his other hand. "Do you know, baby? Do you - fuck," he curses, pressing up and _rubbing _while Jared wails. 

"Oh Richard, oh Lord, oh please," he babbles and thrashes his head back and forth against the pillow. There are beads of sweat at his temples and his hands are pressed, palm down, tight against the sheets as if he's using all his will not to touch himself, not to break the fragile spell they've woven together. His skin is this gorgeous pink flush all the way from his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, up to his neck. Richard wants to taste it. 

He hastily grabs the lube, adding more in a messy drizzle over his fingers, letting his thumb swipe over Jared's stretched and sensitive rim. 

"Oh," Jared gasps, "oh oh, I can't, I can't, please." He's trying to hide his face in the crook of his shoulder and Richard presses deeper, twists a little harder. He knows Jared has trouble letting go enough to enjoy the pleasure and he wants so badly to give him what he needs.

"Eyes, Jared," Richard commands, knowing Jared will obey and he does. "Look at me, let me see you, let me _see_, you're gonna - it's for me, right? You'll come on _my _fingers, give it to me, I want it, it's mine, you're _mine_, please, please--"

Jared looks at him with those huge, terrifyingly blue eyes and Richard looks back, trying to convey the words he knows are true but that he hasn't been able to say yet. Instead he says, "I've got you, baby. I've got you," and palms over Jared's cock, stroking along the underside as he angles his fingers a little deeper. It only takes a few strokes and suddenly Jared is convulsing around him with a prolonged moan. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, that's - oh Jesus _Christ, _Jared," Richard gasps as the muscles ripple around his fingers, contracting and drawing him in deeper as he continues to milk Jared's prostate, drawing his climax out as long as he possibly can. 

When it seems to finally be over, he gently withdraws his fingers and crawls up next to Jared, collapsing on his side and kissing over his jaw and neck. "You were so good, you look so amazing, that was - was that ok? For you? Did I, I mean I did it right, right?" 

Jared nods, weakly, still catching his breath and reaches for Richard. "Yes," he nods, "that was...incandescent." He smiles into a kiss and wraps one of his huge hands around Richard's neglected erection, eliciting a groan. Richard hadn't realized how turned on he was but now with Jared's hands on him, he feels on the verge of supernova. When Jared presses his forehead against his own and squeezes just right, Richard lets himself go with a strangled, "fuck--!" 

They lay together breathing heavily for a moment. 

"Woooo," Richard breathes weakly, and they start giggling and can't stop. It feels like a miracle. 


End file.
